1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting devices, and more specifically to a variably-adjustable grill light and method of use thereof, wherein the grill light attaches to the grill handle, and wherein the grill light may be adjusted to irradiate a selected area of the grill.
2. Description of Related Art
It is commonplace during favorable weather, such as typically exists during Summer, to cook and prepare food outdoors. Ofttimes, such cooking takes place on a grill device, wherein the heat for cooking is typically provided by charcoal or gas fuel. Being outside and lacking electrical power supply, such grill devices are typically illuminated solely by the flame from the fuel source. Such cooking further often takes place during evening dusk or dark hours, wherein it is difficult to clearly see food that is placed upon the rack of the grill, making it difficult to determine the condition of the food being cooked and to manipulate food securely. Further, during preparation of food and cooking thereof, spices, sauces or other condiments are often applied to the food and it is desirable to be able to clearly see the food in order to apply such in a desired location.
Most grill lights for attachment to a grill that exist in the market are limited in their application. For example, some must be secured to flat surfaces around the grill, some will only work with a straight bar handle, some will not provide much ability to be aimed at the grilling surface, and some require the replacement of the entire handle with a built-in light source.
One such device comprises a light component as part of the handle of the grill, and thus cannot easily be used to retrofit existing grills without modification or provision of openings in the cover of the grill. For instance, when combined handle and light assembly requires a channel for the appropriate wiring to extend from a separate energy compartment and illumination source, thereby to permit illumination within the lid portion of the grill.
Another device is operable from a stored position to a position in which it illuminates the cooking surface of the grill; however, the light only shines in alignment with the cooking surface, and does not permit light being directed where desired. Yet another device comprises a fixed light wherein the light is disposed such that it will irradiate cooking surface when the lid is open. Still another device utilizes different switches to selectively irradiate different portions of a grill surface and another device comprises selective illumination of bulb is powered by rechargeable batteries charged by a generator, but is fixed in position below the handle of the grill.
The above devices lack the ability to be positioned where desired and for the most part are not removable from the grill and thus cannot be readily fitted to existing grills that lack lighting. Further, the above devices do not provide the ability to be redirected to an internal rack that is often an additional component of a grill usually located towards the rear of the grilling surface. Lastly, where it is even possible to remove such grill lights, they must be completely removed from the grill to be utilized elsewhere. Subsequent to removal, they must be carefully repositioned to be able to provide light in the originally-desired location.
Various attempts been made to provide devices that can be removably attached to different locations on a grill. One such device comprises a spring clip attached to a light and thus it can be maneuvered into a position so long as the spring clip has a flat surface to grip on. Another such device comprises a bolt-on rotatable light assembly that is mounted by drilling a hole through the lid of the grill. Finally, yet another device comprises a lighting assembly at the end of a pivotal hinged arm that can be swung out from the handle of the grill, wherein a pivoting head is then directed at the grill surface. Due to the nature of such pivoting arms, the head is not readily positionable over all portions of the grill grate surface, and further is not susceptible to directing at the internal rack that accompanies many grills.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a variably-adjustable grill light that can be selectively positioned over the grill grate surface and which can be selectively directed at the entire grill grate surface and/or the internal rack of a grill, can be easily detached from the mounting apparatus to illuminate other areas and which may readily be utilized in locations apart from the grill.